The Time They Agreed
by YourFace1999
Summary: Sho and Ren hated each other that was evident. But for once as they finally agreed and it was the fact Saena Mogami was a terrible mother.


**The Time They Agreed**

3rd Person Point Of View

It was another day within the LME. Yet Ren felt extremely uncomfortable sitting within the presence of Yashiro and President Lory. Something was making him tense, something that was making Lory tense. And Ren didnt like it, Lory very rarely felt uneasy he was always a happy go lucky man but suddenly something was bothering him. Ren always trusted this man with his life, he was like his father. He was sure this something was going to effect him as well. Which made Ren uneasy. Lory looked up from his cup of tea "Ren, what is about to happen is going to effect Mogami-kun." Ren suddenly joined Lory in the uneasiness, "why?" But before Lory could answer the doors to the room swung open. And there stood the famous lawyer Saena Mogami.

Yashiro's eyes widened dramatically, this woman, the woman who gave birth to Kyoko was actually here. Ren stood up, Saena's eyes didnt even reach him. She walked right through the room not even giving a glance to anyone but Lory. Ren could see Kyoko in her, no not Kyoko but Natsu. The air around her screamed cruel, confident and harsh but unlike with Kyoko this woman wasnt acting. This was her true nature, this is was who gave birth to the number 1 LoveMe member. She walked up to the couch where Ren was now standing and Yashiro was sitting "I'm here to sign those papers." Ren's eyes shifted to Lory who looked quite unhappy.

"Are you sure you're willing to give up the rights of being your daughters guardian. You will have no opinion in what she does." Lory said his eyes locked with that womans, you could hear the hope in his voice that she would say no and she would still want to be a part of Kyoko's life. Ren could barely believe it, that she was just going to hand her daughter over to him. Seana's eyes tightened, but a new voice interrupted her "of course she is." But they all knew that voice. It was the voice of none other than Sho Fuwa. Any other time Ren would have attempted to rip Sho a new one but he knew better this time. This fight was not with him. Though he did noticed Yashiro start to squirm in his seat. The tension in the room was stifling.

Saena slowly turned to face, Sho who was standing in the doorway, his manager Shouko by his side. Saena has's face twisted with unamusement "Well if it isnt the boy who dragged my daughter to Tokyo, hello Shotaro. I would ask you how you found out I was here but I know your parents told you." "Saena. Finally found a way to get rid of your daughter I see." "I was never meant to be a mother Shotaro." Sho's face twisted in disgust "Then why did you have her? Or is it you just couldnt be a mother to her?" Saena's face didnt changed "I'm cold not a killer." Sho rolled his eyes and slowly approached her "you better not be here to see her. Shes finally made something out of herself."

No one could believe what they were watching. Ren has known show had feelings for Kyoko. He knew that they grew up together and that there was a bond there, something no one but them could understand but yet he never thought he would be so protective. Yashiro looked over at Ren who had his eyes fixed on the conversation being exchanged by the two people who hurt her the most. He knew Ren wanted to intervine and give them both hell for what they did to the girl he loved so dearly but he knew better. Lory continued to say nothing and watched as the scene unfolded in front of him.

Saena rolled her eyes "She is my child Shotaro, if I wanted to see her I have full rights." Sho stopped right in front of her, his eyes filled with fury "She is not your child! You gave that right up when you left her behind and my parents raised her! You hurt her!" Saena smirked "funny you say that, when I know what happened between you two. I know you did." "SHE WAS A CHILD!" Sho screamed which caused everyone in the room to jump, even Saena. "She still is! And you hurt her too, I mean look around. We are only here because of what you did." Sho started to laugh "You think shes in a section called LoveMe because of only me. You are her mother and you rejected her since the moment of her birth. At least when I hurt her she made something better for herself, she became something. You want to know how I know you arent her parent if you could see her or knew her you would know she is no child. You took that from her."

Saena smirked "Your memory seems to be missing pieces. When I walked away you sat there and watched. You acted as if you held her hand and let her cry on your shoulder and that you picked up the missing pieces." Sho's face twisted with guilt and he looked at Ren for a second and then at the floor. Ren felt as if he should leave the room before he snapped. Saena was a cruel woman. And Sho was desperately trying to defend Kyoko. But Ren could tell Sho had done his own set of faults even within their childhood. Sho glared back at Saena, "my parents loved me what was I supposed to say to her?" Saena rolled her eyes "have you said you piece Shotaro?" Sho rolled his eyes in disgust. But Saena continued "you sure care a lot for someone you cast aside like nothing. You sure are defending her." Sho smirked "Unlike you I defend whats mine."

Yashiro's eyes flashed to Ren who's hand tightened at the word mine. Ren was livid and wasnt sure whether to hit or praise the younger man. He envied the way Sho stood up for Kyoko with her mother. But felt he need to strangle him when he said Kyoko was his. Kyoko wasnt his and would never be his again. Not as long as Ren was alive. He would never let her go back to him.

Saena turned her back and looked back over to Lory "where do I sign?" Sho sighed and let his head drop. He knew she was a lost cause. But he tried hoping maybe she would admit to being a bad mother. Lory pointed to where and Saena signed without a second thought. She went to walk away but Sho grabbed her shoulder and turned her to face him, they so close their chests were practically touching. "She is a better woman than you ever were. She will surpass everyone in this room! Including me!" Saena gave a small chuckle "And i thought you hated her." Sho's eyes widened. "My daughter loved you once. Unconditionally and you threw her away. Look how the roles have reversed Shotaro." Sho twitched "when she becomes a great actress and I know she will. You will regret leaving her behind. Neglecting her. You will regret it." Saena raised her perfectly shaped eyebrow "and so will you. Her beloved knight in shining armor. This wont get her back." With than Saena turned and began to walk away. Sho's eyes cast back to the floor "I already do," he said his voice low.

Ren's and everyone else in the rooms eyes widened. Everyone but Saena who kept her pace to the door. Sho and Ren's eyes met for a brief second before turning to the door which was opened to reveal none other than Kyoko herself. She was happy but at the sight of her mother she froze, all emotion dropped off her face. Saena just passed her by and she didnt even cast a look in Kyoko's direction. "Okaa-san." She wimpered and turned around. But of course the doors just slammed behind Saena. Kyoko's head turned back to the room. Her face was void of emotion, except for the tears that filled her eyes. She closed her eyes slowly trying to hold back the tears. Why did she expect anything else her mother always hated her.

"Mogami-San." Ren's voice rung through the empty room. But Kyoko's dead heartbroken eyes stayed fixed on the floor in front of her. She heard her name be called several other times. "Kyoko!" it wasnt tell Sho yelled her name her head shot up. Anger was replaced on her features "What are you doing here bastard?" Ren felt slightly offended she didnt respond to his voice but he realized it was only her hatred that snapped her out of her fix. "I heard your mother was here. I came to talk to her." Kyoko rolled her eyes "I dont need your help Sho. I dont need your Hero act." Sho didnt even get irritated at her accusations. "You and I both know how you are when it comes to your mother Kyoko." Kyoko rolled her eyes "Dont start acting like you care. You lost that right when you decided to treat me as a maid and dump me Sho. Dont start defending me now you dont have that right." Sho sighed.

He made his way over the door but stopped beside her. His hand fell on her shoulder, there was nothing but sadness and regret on his faith "I'm sorry." It sent everyone in the room into a mild shock. He was always an ass to her it was very rarely he showed her his actual emotions. And to everyones srprise Kyoko's hand fell on his on her shoulder. She squeezed it and frowned at the ground. Tears filling her eyes again "Yeah. I am too." Ren's eyes widened dramatically and he felt his heart break a bit. Sho let go of her shoulder and began to walk away. Kyoko whipped around "Sho!" Fear gripped Ren's heart. "Dont get soft! I will beat you bastard!" Sho smirked "bring it on!" he said before walking out of the room.

Kyoko turned back to face Lory and Ren. "Are you alright Mogami-San?" Ren asked, caring tone in his voice. Kyoko nodded "I think I will be." She pranced over to the couch and sat down beside Ren. Ren smiled knowingly at her and took her hand. Kyoko blushed but didnt pull away she liked his support. Lory smiled as he began to explain to the three of them what had happened. Yashiro could barely contain his glee. Ren turned to look at the woman he loved who was slowly and surely accepting his actions. She was finally starting to heal from the pain Sho and Saena had caused her. Ren hated Sho with everything he had but if he had to agree with him when he said how badly a mother Saena was to her. He would never tell Sho he was grateful and agreed but he did.

"Mogami-San?" Her innocent eyes locked with his "Yes?" "I'm sorry about your mother." "She wasnt a very good one was she." Kyoko said sadly. Ren shook his head "no she wasnt. You didnt deserve her." "Thank you Tsuruga-san." They sat smiling at each other. Lory and Yashiro watched knowing Saena would probably never be back and maybe finally they could both heal. Together. And they also had the mutual thought that Ren and Sho would probably never agree again tell the day they died.


End file.
